


Quiet Mountain Town

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Drunk Dialing, Episode: e079 Blackbird, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Prompt:Trouble sleeping, Lily decides to wander around the lonely mountain town of King Falls.o~o~o~o~oLily calls Jack as she walks the town because when you're tired, drunk, and lonely, anything seems like a good idea at the time.





	Quiet Mountain Town

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kfamchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kfamchallenge) collection. 



  _Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of Jack Wright._

_Sorry I missed your call but please leave your name, number, and your message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Or you can text me - it is the 21st century after all! Ta!_

 

So uh… Been a while. God, that’s so stupid. Of course it’s been a while. It’s been four fucking years!

Sorry. It's... weird to hear your voice, I guess? No, it's not weird - I called your phone, so obviously, I'm going to get your voicemail. Not like you're-

I used to call you more. After you- when you were gone. The people at the phone company don’t care, of course. Just as long as someone’s paying the bills… Your voicemail is dumb, by the way. I don’t think I ever told you that before. Honestly, who finishes up a sentence with “Ta!”? What are you, British??

...

Where was I going with this?

...

Right: King fucking Falls! I finally made it. Been here for a while, actually. Trying to unravel the mystery that sent you- that you were caught up in-? It's, uh- a bit more complicated than I thought. I'm... starting to think that maybe there's not a simple explanation to all of this. Maybe there's  **not** a villain in the shadows to unmask...

Sa- Stevens is here, too, if you can believe it. It’s not that surprising really, but... I couldn't tell if he was running to or from something when he came here. I don’t think he knew either, hones-

**[MESSAGE END]**

 

 

_Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of Jack Wright._

_Sorry I missed your call but please leave your name, number, and your message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Or you can text me - it is the 21st century after all! Ta!_

 

Sorry, got cut off there. So... King Falls. A quiet mountain town? Supernatural-central?

It’s- this place is… I want to call it terrible, or asinine, or _something_ but it’s… It’s nice. Nicer than I gave it credit for. I think you’d like it here. It’s quiet. I mean, aside from all the supernatural occurrences - and yes, goddamn **werewolves** \- you were right. Don't be so smug. Has to happen occasionally.

I think you'd like the lake. It's got a really nice view - might even make a good picnic. I know you used to enjoy fishing with Dad before... Well,  **before**... Plus it's got a lake monster, so that's something, I guess. Ron's really nice.

There's this cozy diner in the center of town, Rose's. The pancakes are better than Mom's, at any rate, and the conversation is always entertaining.

Everyone knows everyone else and there’s a sense of community… No one cares who you love or what you do, or how you act, really. Hell, I can be a complete ass if I want to be! If it works for Herschel “F-Bomb” Baumgartner, surely it can work for me, right?

Yes? No?

I... I don't think I want to be that person anymore... It's- You wouldn't be that person if I left, I don't think. You'd be living for both of us.

I am so tired, Jack. I'm sick of being strong **all** the time. It's... exhausting. I keep pushing people away or they keep  _leaving_ and it just-

It  _ **hurts.**_

It hurts and I'm... I can't keep doing this. I know that.

I don't even know if I... I don't know who I am without you. You were... You were always better than me. Call it cliché, but I looked up to you. You were always so optimistic and positive. Nothing that brought you down could keep you down.

Until... And you just-

**[MESSAGE END]**

 

 

_Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of Jack Wright._

_Sorry I missed your call but please leave your name, number, and your message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Or you can text me - it is the 21st century after all! Ta!_

Goddammit Jack. You left me. You fucking left me.

I’m your sister and you just- you abandoned me. And I’ll never get to know why…

Because you left me again. And I don’t know how to get you back. I don’t even know if I _can_!

You- it was supposed to be _us_ , together. We had a show and-and a life. We were doing what we wanted to do and you just… You left me. For Stevens. For this stupid fucking town!

Was it worth it? No- fuck. Of course it- Shit-!

**[MESSAGE END]**

 

 

_Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of Jack Wright._

_Sorry I missed your call but please leave your name, number, and your message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Or you can text me - it is the 21st century after all! Ta!_

 

I’m sorry, that was… No, you know what? You aren’t here! You aren’t here. You're not going to hear this message, so I can say whatever I want.

...

God, there’s so much I want to say to you. I want to say that I’m sorry, for not being there for you, for not believing in you. I was the  **worst** sister, huh?

...

Really, I just... I just want to hear your voice again... I want you to tell me that it’s going to be okay. That you won’t leave again. But that’s a lie, isn’t it? Even if you were here, even if we get you back, you’d still- Does it even **matter**? Does it matter what I want?

Because at the end of every single  **fucking** day, all I want is for you to be here. Somewhere where I can call you, and you might answer.

...

Where I might be able to hear more than a stupid voicemail or recording. Hear you smile over the phone... I just want you to be here.

With me. With St- With Sammy...

Anywhere.

I want you to be  **here**. I want to say...

Jack, I-

**[MESSAGE END]**

 

**I miss you.**


End file.
